Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $74\%$
Answer: $74$ percent = $74$ per cent = $74$ per hundred $74\% = \dfrac{74}{100}$ $\hphantom{74\%} = 0.74$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.